Checking you out
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Written for a photo on Facebook. Cas and Gabe check out two hot guys who overhear them. Sam and Dean decide to talk to them. Find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. This story is for fun, not profit.

Warnings: minor language

Notes: I wrote this for a picture I found on facebook. It will have three chapters. Two will focus on Sam and Gabriel over time and three will be Dean and Castiel.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to go with you to the store."<p>

"Lighten up, Cassie. I'm just picking up some milk. Smelled mine earlier and about passed out."

"One, don't call me Cassie. Two, I told you last week to get more milk."

"Well good for you! Come on."

The two men exited the car and walked towards the store. One was pretty short with light brown hair and nearly golden eyes. He had a smile on his face and seemed to burst with energy. The other was taller with wild black hair and deep blue eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his mouth was a tight line.

As they entered the store, the short one snagged a magazine from a rack.

"Hey, Castiel, look. The one star did something while wearing that one outfit," he said, snickering.

"I don't understand, Gabriel. What star? What were they doing?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"That's the point. It doesn't matter. It's basically the same story every time," Gabriel said, tossing the magazine back on the rack.

"Then why do people read them if they know what they are going to say?"

Gabriel sighed loudly, causing an older lady to glare at him. "Christ, Cassie! It's like teaching a kid." He turned to face Castiel. "People like reading about them. Don't ask why, I don't know."

Castiel shot him a glare. "I am not a kid," he said, scoffing.

"Then stop asking so many questions," Gabriel said, starting to walk again. "Wait! I need a cart. I gotta pick up eggs too. I accidently dropped one and it bounced. I don't think eggs are supposed to bounce."

Castiel sighed quietly. "Gabriel. I've only been away for two weeks. How on earth did you manage to create eggs that bounce?"

Gabriel shrugged, grinning widely. "No idea, but I saved them. Now, where's the-Omigosh!" He veered away to a stand that advertised M&Ms five for three dollars. "We need some!"

Castiel followed, rubbing his forehead. "No, we don't. Back away from the candy."

Gabriel turned to him, pouting. "Cas...five for three. That's a deal considering they are nearly two bucks a pack." He looked over Castiel's shoulder and gasped. "Whoa, check out the cutie that just walked in."

Castiel looked behind him and saw two men walking in the front door. He focused on the shorter one with the dark blonde hair and bright green eyes that he could see from over where he was standing. He was wearing a leather jacket and worn jeans that hugged the stranger's bowlegs. Scruffed, dirty work boots compelted the look.

"He is very attractive," Castiel said, watching the shorter one look at the same magazine Gabriel had thrown onto the rack.

"Really, Cas, the ken doll? You have crappy taste in guys," Gabriel informed him before grabbing his face and turning it to the other man. This one was very tall with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt, but otherwise dressed like the shorter one. "No, _him, _moron."

Castiel wrenched his face free. "Don't call me a moron."

"Stop acting like one."

"Idiot."

"Stuck-up."

"Fatso."

Gabriel gasped dramatically. "Take that back!" Then he grinned "Race you to the milk?"

"You're on."

* * *

><p>"They know we can hear them, right?" Sam asked Dean.<p>

"The one in the trench coat thinks I'm cute," he answered, grinning. They started laughing as the two began insulting each other.

"Race you to the milk?" they heard the shorter one ask. The tall one agreed and the two disappeared.

"I have the sudden urge to get some milk," Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean, no," Sam said.

"Sam. When a really hot person says that you are hot, you don't just leave it at that," Dean said, clapping a hand on Sam's back. "Now, if you excuse me, I got a hot man to hit on."

Sam groaned and followed to do damage control.

They found the men by the milk, arguing over which milk to buy. Dean leaned against the aisle and cleared his throat.

"You know, if one didn't hear you two checking us out, one would think you two were married," he said, grinning. The shorter one laughed while the tall one blushed and looked down.

"Brothers," the short one said. "Gabriel," he pointed to himself, "and Castiel Novak," he finished, pointing to the tall one.

Dean barked out a laugh. "Also brothers. I'm Dean and that's Sam. We're the Winchesters."

"Pleased to meet you," Gabriel said, eyeing Sam up unabashedly. Castiel had yet to look up from the floor.

"You too," Sam said, offering a warm smile. Gabriel's faltered slightly, before brightening.

"Ursula got your voice, handsome?" Dean asked Castiel, sliding over and ducking down to look into Castiel's eyes.

Mutely, Castiel shook his head before practially running away. Gabriel sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. He's been through a lot this past couple of months. He just got back from a two week vacation. Really shy," he explained. "Got a phone?"

Dean nodded and took his out. Gabriel grabbed it, typed something in, and handed it back.

"He prefers texting. He's got aniexty too, has trouble talking on the phone," Gabriel said, wincing. He's gotten teased about his brother ever since they were in grade school and he didn't want these two good-looking men to start either.

"That's fine. I'll go slow," Dean said before walking off, sending a wink to Sam.

"Sorry about _my_ brother," Sam said. "Doesn't really know the word subtle."

"Neither do I really," Gabriel said, smiling. "So, can I have your number, hot-shot?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

They exchanged numbers and as Sam turned to leave, he felt his ass get smacked. Turning, he saw Gabriel grinning widely.

"Firm. I like that," he said, winking lavishly. Sam laughed and bid goodbye.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat in the car, absently going through Facebook on his phone. As he clicked like on a photo, his phone buzzed with a new message from a number he didn't recongize.<p>

_Hey. This is Dean. Your bro gave me your number. Hope you don't mind_

He looked up and saw Dean walking out of the market. Dean glanced around, saw him, and shot him a crooked grin and a wink. Castiel flushed red and glanced back down. He bit his lip as he sent a message after saving it.

**Don't mind. But why would you want my number?**

_Because life is short and you are hot_

Castiel felt like Dean was qouting something, but didn't understand that reference. Just as he was about to ask, a new message came in.

_That's from Doctor Who, btw_

**How did you know that I didn't understand?**

_I can still see you from my car and your biting your lip. Which is really hot btw_

Castiel looked up and around. He saw Sam come out of the market with a bag and head for a black, older-looking car. Sure enough, Dean was in the driver's seat. Dean's head was turned now to Sam, saying something.

The driver's side to Castiel's car opened and Gabriel got in. Even though it's Castiel's car, Gabriel loved to drive it.

"Today was a good day to get milk," he commented, buckling up.

"They probably think I'm a loser," Castiel said, hating himself.

"No way! Dean still wants you and Sam was cool with it," Gabriel defended the brothers. "Not every one thinks you're a loser."

"Michael did."

"Well Michael's a dick. Seriously, Castiel. He was a loser and an asshole who didn't understand what he had until he lost it." Cheerful Gabriel had a stern look on now as he tried to get Castiel to understand.

Castiel sighed as he looked out the window. Dean waved as they drove off. Gabriel started the car and then pulled away himself.

"Cas, man, I hate saying this, I really do, but I warned you," Gabriel said.

"I know. That's what makes this so much harder. If I had just listened, I wouldn't of walked in on my now ex-finance having sex with not only our neighbor, but our female neighbor." That stung the worst. Castiel had known he was gay since he was eleven and caught himself staring at different boys, but apparently Michael had been using him to "figure himself out" and decided he was straight. A month before they were supposed to get married.

"On the bright side, Dean seems like a good man. Seriously, don't push him away before you even try him."

Castiel smiled slightly at his over-bearing-at-times older brother. "Okay, Gabriel."

"Atta boy, Cassie!"

"Don't call me that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. This story is for fun, not profit.

Warnings: language, sex scene, homophobic language

Notes: This chapter will follow Sam and Gabriel throughout the months following the store incident. Will time jump a lot, but should be easy to follow.

* * *

><p>"Holy Jesus on a stick!"<p>

Sam laughed as Gabriel's mouth dropped open as he answered the door. Sam was dressed in a dark blue suit with a light blue tie while Gabriel had on a flashier red suit.

"What's with you and mocking Jesus all the time?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorway.

"He's always had an issue with Jesus Christ," Castiel answered from the living room. He walked into the hallway.

"Maybe it stems from the fact Dad shoved him down our throats as kids," Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out. "Now, ready for our first date?"

"Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Castiel called after them as they left. Dean had let Sam borrow the Impala for the night.

"In that case, we won't do anything!" Gabriel called back before getting in the car.

Castiel laughed as the pair drove off to the movie theater. They were going to watch Captian America: the Winter Solider.

All throughout the movie, Gabriel whispered different facts about the film, the actors, or the sets, causing many to glare and move away from them. At the end, they were alone, everyone sitting towards the bottom.

"Well, congrats. You've successfully driven everyone away from us," Sam said, laughing as the after-credit scene ended and the lights came back on.

"Part of the plan," Gabriel said breezily. Sam chuckled as they both stood up.

"I still don't understand how you went through gummi worms, bears, popcorn, reese's cups, and snickers and I could still probably pick you up with one hand," Sam jabbed, poking Gabriel's stomach.

"Good genes and pure luck," he replied. "Now, let's go hit Ihop."

Then he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Sam's.

* * *

><p>Castiel and Gabriel walked around the animal shelter, looking at the different pets.<p>

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Castiel asked, stopping to let a spainel sniff his hand.

"A big dog, energetic, playful, and easy to train. I've already talked it over with Dean. He's cool with having a dog and he knows Sam's wanted one for awhile." Gabriel peered into a cage that held a cute Pit Bull. The pit wagged her tail and sniffed Gabriel's offered hand happily.

"You would want that pit then. Or a lab. Very smart and easy to train." Castiel looked around and saw a male golden lab that was busy chewing on a piece of rope. "Like this one."

Gabriel stood back up and walked over to see the dog. The lab finally noticed the people and stood up, the rope still hanging out of his mouth. He bounded over to them and jumped up, placing his front paws on the fence.

"That's Balthazar. He came here a month ago with a broken leg and a showing rib cage," the young girl who worked here said. "His leg is healed now, and he's fatter, so we got hope for a home for him."

Gabriel grinned as the dog woofed quietly around the rope. "Hope no longer. I'll take him. It's for my boyfriend's birthday."

The girl smiled. "He'll love Balth here. I'll get the papers."

* * *

><p>"Guess what day it is today?!" Gabriel sang, placing his hands over Sam's eyes.<p>

"Um, Tuesday?" Sam answered, smiling widely.

"Well, yes. But no. It's our three month anniversy!" Gabriel said, dropping his hands and leaning over Sam's shoulder. Balthazar was in the corner, playing with a new chew rope after he had chewed the other one down to a single strand.

"Well, what do you wanna do then?" Sam asked. "Dean took Castiel to the zoo and they probably won't be home for a few hours."

"I was planning on that. Come on." Gabriel jumped over the back of Sam's couch and grabbed his hand, tugging on it until Sam stood up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, chuckling as Gabriel started leading him away from the couch.

"Balth, stay," Gabriel ordered as the lab started to stand. Balthazar seemed to shrug and laid back down. "I planned something out for us." He stopped at the closed door to Sam's room. Pushing it open, he turned to Sam. "Eh?"

Sam grinned at the dim light, the flower petals on the floor, the small picnic basket sitting on the bed. "How come you're never this romantic all the time?" he asked playfully.

"Because then you wouldn't appriecate it when I am," Gabriel replied, smiling gently. "I did all this when you were watching Law and Order."

"That's only an hour long," Sam pointed out.

"Well, I was motivated. Now, come on. Enjoy," Gabriel commanded with a grin.

Sam smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist, pulling him in. "I plan to," he said softly, dipping his head and kissing Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, deepening the kiss.

Sam walked them forwards until he could shut and lock the door. The little click seemed to echo in the large room. They broke the kiss to walk to the bed. As Gabriel flopped onto the bed, Sam checked the basket to see what was in it. There were two egg salad sandwhiches, a bottle of wine, and a small bowl of fruit salad. He carefully set the basket on the floor.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Gabriel asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "You haven't had lunch and it's almost four."

"Later. I have better things to focus on," Sam said, getting on the bed and looming over Gabriel. Gabriel flopped back down with a grin.

"Oh? Like what outfit Lady Gaga is going to wear next?" he asked, arching his neck back as Sam started placing kisses along it.

"Maybe. Or maybe I want to focus on the sounds you make when I do this." Sam nipped at the soft skin by his collarbone. Sure enough, Gabriel gasped. "Or this." He licked a thin trail up to Gabriel's ear. "Or this," he whispered into his ear as he gave it a little nip. The sounds coming from the man beneath him were music to Sam's ears.

"G-Good things to focus on," Gabriel breathed, clutching onto Sam's wide shoulders.

Sam chuckled and slanted his mouth over Gabriel's, savoring the taste of him. Gabriel, who had never been shy about what he wanted, pushed Sam's shirt up enough to touch his hard stomach. Sam broke the kiss long enough to toss his shirt off and unbutton Gabriel's.

Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling them even closer. Their groins rubbed together and they had to break the kiss to catch their breath.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel.

"Absolutly," he answered. "I've been waiting for the right time, and this is it." Then he pulled Sam down for another kiss.

Sam reached between them and unbuttoned Gabriel's pants, dragging the zipper down slowly, the noise also seeming to echo. Tugging them down a little, he slipped his hand into Gabriel's pants and traced a finger over the tent in his boxers. Without meaning to, Gabriel bit Sam's lower lip as he arched his back. If anything, that turned Sam on even more.

Slipping past the boxers, Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel's cock, pumping it a few times. They've done this much before, but it was the first time Sam knew they were going further, and damnit if it didn't make him more excited.

Gabriel wiggled a bit until he could kick his jeans and boxers off. Sam laughed.

"Eager, are we?" he asked.

"Shut up," Gabriel demanded playfully, sitting up and forcing Sam to sit back. "Now, undress."

"Yes, sir!" Sam complied, taking his own jeans and boxers off. Both had been barefoot while staying at home, so neither had to deal with socks.

"Look under the wine," Gabriel said, pointing to the basket. Sam reached down and opened it up, moving the wine. Underneath was a small bottle of lube. He grabbed it and sat back up.

Gabriel moved them until Sam's back was against the headboard and he was straddling his lap. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's soft hair and smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you," he said softly.

"I'm lucky you weren't quiet when you checked me out," Sam said, chuckling at the memory.

"I was too quiet! You just have freakishly good hearing," Gabriel said, pouting a bit.

"I'm sure the whole store heard you," Sam said, placing his hands on Gabriel's waist.

"Shut up and prep me," Gabriel demanded. Sam laughed and obeyed, carefully slicking his finger up. As Sam stretched him, he leaned in for a kiss. Once Gabriel was fully prepped, Sam slipped in. Both had to pause to savor the moment, though soon Gabriel took charge and rode Sam slowly.

"Ah, damn," Sam softly swore, letting his head fall back against the headboard. Gabriel chuckled and leaned forward, sucking and nipping at Sam's exposed neck. Slowly, he picked up the pace.

Sam matched him thrust for thrust, using his hands to pull Gabriel closer on the down ones. They both felt the tell-tale ending coming up and sped up. As they both came, Gabriel bit down hard on Sam's neck to avoid moaning loudly.

Lifting his head up, Gabriel grinned at the angry red mark he accidently left. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Oh, sure you are," Sam said, grinning.

"You're right, I'm not," Gabriel said, grinning back and slumping forward. Sam pulled him into a hug and the two of them stayed there, savoring the closeness.

* * *

><p>"It's got to be perfect, Dean. Gabriel deserves perfect."<p>

Dean held his hands up in surrender, grinning widely. "Fine. I'm just saying that the perfect ring would be one that comes out of a candy machine."

Sam glared at him and focused on the simple silver and gold rings in front of him. The two had now been dating for nearly six months and Sam knew it was time.

The lady behind the counter was trying not to laugh at Dean's joke. She had eyed them both up when they walked in, but since Sam had brought up Gabriel, she had been eyeing Dean up more. Sam was starting to get annoyed with her.

Turning to Dean, he loudly asked, "What about Cas? Thinking of popping the question any time soon?"

The girl huffed and looked at Sam with an annoyed expression. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, actually yeah. I was going to wait until his birthday in two months."

"Are you going to get a ring anytime soon?" the girl asked.

"Are you going to help me or do I just stand here and look stupid?" Sam retorted, angry now.

"Why not just stand there? You've got the look down," the girl snapped. A co-worked ran over.

"Lydia! That's not how you talk to a customer! Go to the back room and stock shelves or something," the older lady snapped at her. The girl huffed again and left. "I am _so_ sorry about her. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a ring," Sam said, calming down.

"Hmm. Describe her and what she likes, and I'll see what I can do," the lady said.

"It's a he," Sam informed her.

"Ah. Now I understand. I'm sorry to say, but Lydia is somewhat homophobic. I'm Stacy," the lady said, giving them a kind smile. "Describe _him_ and we'll see what we can find."

"Well, he's loud, outgoing, likes to take charge," Sam said, a fond smile growing on his face.

"Kinda crazy," Dean supplied.

Stacy laughed. "Sounds like a fun guy. Okay, well, does he want something simple or something big to show he's taken?"

"Big, definitely," Sam said.

"Then try looking at these." She led down the row to a setup of men's rings that looked more like class rings, but still somehow classy.

"Hmm, Dean, what do you think?" Sam asked his brother.

"I think he'd like something like that." Dean pointed to a ring that was silver with a hazel stone in it. "He's also sentimentel and that is your eye color."

Stacy smiled. "It's also one of our cheaper ones. Pure silver."

Sam grinned. "We'll take it."

* * *

><p>"It's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight!" Gabriel sang, bursting into Castiel's office.<p>

Castiel had become a writer and was now working on a story that was loosely based off people he knew. Right now, he looked up with an annoyed expression.

"What now?" he asked.

"Dude, it's your birthday. Why are you in here working?" Gabriel asked, coming over and peering over his shoulder. He managed to read a few sentences before Castiel shooed him away.

"I had a great idea and I needed to write it before it went away," he explained.

"Well, it's written, so get your butt up. Dean's taking you out tonight and you are not missing it," Gabriel said, pulling his little brother up out of the chair.

"I'm getting up," Castiel said, smiling.

"And I'm helping you pick out what to wear." Gabriel marched them out of the office and into Castiel's bedroom. Castiel was now living with Dean while Gabriel had moved in with Sam after Sam had proposed.

Dean's turtle was swimming around it's cage while Castiel's black cat napped on his bed.

"Pick something that won't make me look crazy," Castiel pleaded.

"No promises," Gabriel joked. But he ended up picking out a pale blue shirt, black pants, with his new shoes and a dark blue tie. "The blue brings out your eyes. Now, go get him."

Castiel shot his brother a questioning look, but listened anyways. Gabriel grinned as he remembered what Sam had said Dean was going to do tonight.

Oh, his brother was going to be so happy.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the groom."<p>

Sam and Gabriel shared a chaste kiss as the people around them erupted into cheer. Sam's family were all there, cheering. Dean was next to their parents, their grandparents on either side. Friends were there too, but Castiel was the only family Gabriel had. Their mother had died from cancer when they were six and nine and they hated their father.

They walked away from the alter as everyone made their way to the reception. Dean shouldered his way to his brother and gave Sam a huge hug.

"Way to go, bro!" he said, turning to give Gabriel a big hug too.

"You're next," Gabriel joked.

"You bet," Dean said, grinning as he winked at Castiel who was walking towards them. Their grins faded as Castiel had a grim face on.

"Gabriel, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked once he got to them. Gabriel looked at Sam, who nodded him on, then walked away with Castiel. "Gabriel, I hate to crash the party, but he's here."

Gabriel's face fell as he realized who Castiel was talking about. "How did he find us?"

"I don't know, but I noticed him in the back towards the end. He looked disgusted."

Gabriel sighed. "We need to tell him to get the hell-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Gabriel?" a new voice asked from behind them. The brothers turned around and looked at their father, a man they had not seen for nearly twenty years. He had gray hair now and his blue eyes were dimmer.

"Father." Gabriel nodded his head in acknowledgment. "How did you find us?"

"Google. I've been keeping up with you two over the years and I must say," he paused, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed. I raised you to be church-goers. Following the Lord through every step you take. Instead, you've become a writer and a baker." Chuck Novak shook his head again. "Not only that, but you've married a man. Man should not lay with man, it says so in the-"

"I swear if you say the Bible, Father," Gabriel threatened. Chuck looked shocked. "You raised us with an iron fist. Punishing us harshly if we ever committed a sin. Well, everything was a sin to you."

Castiel laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We are not your mindless soliders anymore, Father. If you do not like that we've made something of ourself, then go away and never darken our doorstep again."

Chuck looked angry now. "You have no right to speak to your father that way," he snapped. "The Lord is on my side and you have been damned." He steped forward, hand raised. He barely moved it an inch when a strong hand gripped his wrist. Chuck looked up into Sam's dark eyes.

"If you're ready to meet your so-called Lord sooner than you planned, let your hand touch my husband. If not, I suggest you listen to your youngest, _sir_," Sam said, his voice low with anger.

Chuck narrowed his eyes, wrenching his hand away. The only reason he could was because Sam let him. "I wouldn't sully myself touching him anyways. I will not catch your diease. I am a holy man."

"Well holy yourself somewhere else," Dean said, stepping up beside his brother. Chuck took one look at the two of them and stepped back. He focused his gaze on his sons.

"You will rot for this," he insisted. Then he spat out a foul word. "_Faggots_."

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and Sam stepped forward, grabbing the back of Chuck's shirt. He lifted the thin man off the ground and then threw him away from the group. Chuck hit a chair and landed on the hard ground. "Bastard," he said before walking with the group to the reception. "Are you okay?" he asked Gabriel.

"Better than ever. You just threw my father! I've been wanting to do that since I was nine." Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam.

"Anything for my husband," Sam said, kissing him again.

Gabriel's eyes darkened slightly. "Mhm, say it again."

"On that note," Dean said loudly, chuckling. Castiel and him walked away to leave the newlyweds alone.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how are we ever going to choose one?" Gabriel asked, looking around at the children running around them. They had come at playtime.<p>

Sam chuckled. "I don't know. I guess we'll take to some, get a feel for them."

Betty, the matron of the orphanage, smiled at them. "Feel free to take your time. I know how hard it can be."

They thanked her and walked around, visiting the children and playing with some. Then they came across a young brown-haired boy, about nine, who was playing by himself. He had a Captain America action figure in one hand and an Iron man one in the other. He made Captain America throw his shield at Iron man, who responded with a little missle.

"What did Tony and Steve do that made them fight each other?" Gabriel asked, kneeling next to the boy.

"Tony insulted his dad. Steve defended Howard, but that got Tony mad. He put on the suit and started it," the boy answered, pausing in his game.

"Do you like Howard?" Sam asked, also kneeling.

"I do," the boy answered, nodding his head. "He made so many things. He made Steve big and he made a car that flew, though it crashed after a minute, and he made Tony."

"I like Howard too," Gabriel said. The boy smiled.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Sam, this is my husband Gabriel," Sam answered.

"Gabriel is the name of an archangel," the boy told them.

"That's right, where did you learn that?" Gabriel asked.

The boy frowned a bit. "My dad told me. He used to tell me all about the angels. But then he and Mom went to live with them. I'm named after one."

"Really? What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Gadreel," he answered.

"Did you know my brother is also named after one? Castiel," Gabriel told him.

"Castiel, meaning my cover is god. Gabriel means my strength is god," the boy said. Then he flinched. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"The other kids don't like it when I say facts like that. They call me a smartypants and push me down."

Gabriel and Sam looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"Well, Gadreel," Gabriel started.

"How'd you like to come live with us?" Sam finished.

* * *

><p>"Gadreel! Wash your hands, dinner's done!" Sam called up the stairs. Everyone was at Mary and John Winchester's house for Thanksgiving, since it was the biggest house.<p>

Gadreel came running down with the various other kids of the family along with Dean and Castiel's little girl, Amelia. Dean's best friend, Jo, had carried her for the couple.

As everyone was seated around the table, John started the tradition of saying what you're thankful for. Once it was Sam's turn, he grinned at Gabriel.

"I'm thankful Dean needed pasta that day nearly three years ago."

"And I'm thankful I needed milk," Gabriel said, giving Sam a kiss. Everyone laughed and things were great.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. This story is for fun, not profit.

Warnings: language, sex scene

Notes: Sorry this took so long. My playstation 3 had broken and we were using my laptop for netflix to keep my nieces entertained. It's fixed now, so here's the last chapter of this story.

* * *

><p>Castiel nervously adjusted his tie again for the fifth time. "Maybe I should change," he said, flattening his already flat collar.<p>

Gabriel sighed, but held back the comment he wanted to make. "Cas, man, you look fine. Don't worry."

Castiel looked over at Gabriel. "I should change. Maybe that green shirt I got last week or something." He turned to head back into his room when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, look at that! Can't change after all!" Gabriel said, grinning.

"What if it ends in disaster? Not everyone is like you and Sam Winchester," Castiel whispered. "What if he finds out he hates me?"

"Cas!" Gabriel grabbed his brother's shoulders and spun him around to stare him in the eyes. "Listen to me, okay? It's going to go fine. I was nervous too for my first date, but it went fantastic. Relax. I'm going to get the door, you stay here and take deep breaths."

Castiel nodded shakily and started counting his breaths. Gabriel left to go open the door and let Dean in.

"Hey, your brother ready?" he asked. He was dressed nice in dress pants, a black shirt, and a nicer jacket than the one he usually wore.

"Yeah, he's just finding his jacket," Gabriel lied.

"I found it," Castiel said, walking into the hallway with his jacket in hand.

"Alright. Ready to go?" Dean asked, noticing how pale Castiel was.

"Yeah."

Gabriel waved them off and hoped his brother wouldn't screw this up. Dean and Castiel drove to the restaurant that Dean had booked reservations at.

"Two for Winchester," he told the host. The host, a older man with silver hair, nodded and led them to a quiet booth. As they slid in, the host was replaced with a much younger man.

"Hey there. I'm Wendall, I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you out with anything?" he asked them, his gaze lingering a bit too long on Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asked, not noticing the waiter.

"Um...how about you pick?" Castiel said, having never been here before.

"Bottle of Chaintre, please," Dean said, finally looking at Wendall.

Wendall nodded and handed them menus. As he left, Castiel looked over the menu. As he noticed the prices, he began laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, smiling.

"This looks like such a fancy restaurant, with wine and dim lights and velvet covered booths, but the food is so cheap here."

Dean chuckled. "It's why I like it here so much. They do this so anyone can enjoy a fancy evening."

Castiel smiled softly. "That's really nice."

Dean grinned as Wendall came back with their wine. As he poured it, he accidentally splashed some onto Castiel's shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sir, here, let me help," he said, taking out a napkin from his pocket and dabbing the spill. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Funny how you just happen to have a napkin, Wendy," he said. Wendall smirked at him.

"It's Wendall. And it always helps to be prepared, Sir."

"Dean, it's fine," Castiel said, pleading with his eyes. Dean looked at him and backed down.

"Right. Always good, Winson."

Wendall's face tightened as he walked away.

"Dean, what was that?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Cas, he was totally hitting on you while you're on a date with another guy. Like what the fuck?"

Castiel started to chuckle, surprising Dean. "What?"

"You're cute when you're jealous," Castiel said.

Dean scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

"You're so jealous." Castiel chuckled a bit louder. Dean grinned as he saw the extremely shy man come out of his shell.

"Alright. Maybe I'm a little jealous."

* * *

><p>"Have I mentioned how proud I am of you," Castiel asked while he and Dean marathoned Doctor Who, a show Dean promised he would like.<p>

"Uh, no? Why's that?" Dean asked, looking down at him. He was sitting up while Castiel was laying down with his head in Dean's lap.

"You're totally cool with Balthazar riding in your baby. You haven't complained once," Castiel pointed out.

Dean grinned. "I like the dog. You guys picked out a good one. And Sam's in love, and I ain't just talking about with the dog."

Castiel smiled fondly. "They are a good couple. I wish them the best."

Dean hummed in agreement. "Although, we are a better couple," he said, bending over and kissing Castiel.

Castiel blushed as he kissed back before gently pushing Dean away. "You got me hooked now. I want to watch the show."

"Alright, but if you get scared, don't be afraid to cling to me," Dean joked.

Castiel scoffed. "I won't get scared." Just then a weeping angel appeared on the screen, following Sally Sparrow. He flinched and grabbed a handful of Dean's jeans before relaxing.

"Not scared. Right."

"Well, the angels are the exception."

"Can't argue there."

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow, look at that!" Castiel pointed to a couple of monkeys that were showing off and doing tricks on the branches.<p>

They were at the zoo in honor of their three month anniversary. A small family were smiling at Castiel's childlike wonder.

"Haven't you ever been to the zoo before?" Dean asked as they walked to see different animals.

Castiel shook his head. "Father never allowed us to do something so trivial and Michael thought zoos were disgusting."

Dean scoffed. "Well, they're dicks." He took Castiel's hand as they stopped to see the lions. "Zoos are amazing. Wait until you see the bird room they have here, it's amazing. They let them fly around, but don't worry. They've been trained to go to the bathroom in a certain spot."

Castiel smiled fondly. "I take it you've been here before?"

Before Dean could answer, a worker, a young woman, stopped by. "Dean! Been wondering when I'd see you again," she said.

Dean laughed and gave her a hug. "Sorry, I've been caught up with work and this charming man, Jo." He turned to Castiel. "Cas, this is Joanna Harvelle. Her mom runs the bar in town. She's been my second best friend since senior year."

"Second?" Castiel asked.

"Benny Lafitte, fifth grade. Also known as her husband now," Dean said.

"I kept my last name though. Benny's cool with that," Jo said. "Anyways, Oscar's been missing you."

Dean's face lit up. "Oscar! Cas, we gotta see him next!"

"Uh, Oscar?" Castiel didn't a chance to say anything else as his hand was grabbed again and he was led across the zoo, Jo walking with and chatting on with him. They stopped by a small building that had the word Bird in big red letters.

"Cas, meet the other man in my life," Dean said, opening the door and leading the two through a small hallway. The hallway ended with a plastic screen which Dean pushed aside. "Well, I use man loosely."

He clicked his tongue and an actual eagle flew over and gently landed on Dean's outstretched arm.

Castiel's eyes were wide as he sharply drew breath. "Dean," he whispered. "That's an eagle."

"Yep. Eastern imperial eagle, also known as Oscar," Dean said. "When he was first brought in, the owner of the zoo knew I loved eagles and let me train him with a trainer. Now every time I come here, Oscar greets me."

"Oh my god," Castiel breathed, still a bit in shock. He had never been this close to any bird, let alone a majestic one.

"Go on," Jo urged. "Pet him."

"Can I?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean nodded eagerly. "Yeah, he's totally calm. Go ahead."

Castiel slowly reached out, jerking back once when Oscar turned to look at him. As his fingers touched the soft feathers, Oscar seemed to preen and slowly walked from Dean's arm to Castiel's.

Dean grinned. "Oscar doesn't usually go to anyone when I'm around."

Castiel cooed softly. "Such a beautiful bird," he whispered. Oscar tilted his head and gently tugged at his hair. Castiel giggled as the eagle continued to pick at pieces of his hair.

"He does that when he's in a playful mood," Dean said, his eyes crinkled with happiness. The two most important men in his life seemed to love each other.

"Here," Jo said, handing Castiel a treat. "He'll love you forever."

Castiel offered the treat and Oscar seemed to bounce a bit before taking the treat and swallowing it. He pecked at his hair one last time before he took off, his talons slightly digging in.

"If only Dean were that easy. Feed him food and he follows you around forever," Jo teased.

"You mean he doesn't?" Castiel joked right back.

"Hey now," Dean warned. The other two laughed when suddenly a little girl came up to them.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took a picture of you guys," she said. "My mom said to ask you guys if you want it." She held up an older camera with a picture already developing on the little square. Her mother was standing a little ways away, watching her daughter.

"Why thank you," Castiel said, taking the photo from her. The girl grinned at them.

"I hope you guys like it. I took it special." She skipped back over to join her mother. Castiel watched as she tried to get Oscar to come to her with a small smile.

"Well, what's the picture?" Jo asked.

Castiel looked down at the photo and waited until it showed up. The girl was right, it was a special picture. It showed Castiel laughing as Oscar had his hair in his beak. Jo was laughing also, her face lit up as her eyes twinkled. But Dean, Dean's pose took Castiel's breath away. He was looking at Castiel with such love, such reverence that it made it seem like Castiel was the only one in the room.

"Wow," Jo said quietly. "She's really good."

"A bit too good," Dean said, sounding off. Castiel looked up at him.

"Dean?" he asked.

"I'll be back. Gotta get...food," Dean said, turning and leaving abruptly.

"What was that about?" Jo asked Castiel, who shrugged. He had been wondering the same thing.

Dean had practically ran outside, startled several birds and more people. He stopped outside and tried to slow his racing heart. That picture...That look he had given Castiel...

He slid down the wall until his legs were touching his chest. They had been dating for three months, but Dean still had not said the L-word. He had figured Castiel wasn't ready to hear it. He had been through so much, and he had told Dean everything. He had trusted Dean with his fears and his dark past. He trusted Dean with his abusive father, his dying mother, his brother who had to grow up fast to protect Castiel from their father's anger, his first love who betrayed him. He trusted Dean with everything. It could go to a man's head.

"I'm Charlie, by the way." It was the little girl.

"Dean," he said with a little nod. She sat down next to him.

"Mom knows I'm here. She told me to tell you in case you try to kidnap me," she informed him.

He chuckled at that. "Not a kidnapper."

"That's what I said. But she overprotective. Has been ever since Dad died when a drunk driver rammed his truck."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Anyways, why did you run? I woulda thought the other man wouldv'e run."

He sighed. "He's too nice for that. I ran because I'm scared."

She gave him a long look. "I'm only eleven, but I know a few things about things."

He laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I know you're scared because you love him. I think he loves you too. He looked sad when you left."

He gave her a curious look. "You're pretty smart for an eleven-year-old," he said.

"I watch a lot of shows and movies. You look at him the way Sherlock looked at John. The way the doctor looked at Rose. The way Kirk looked at Spock."

"Is this going somewhere?" he asked while laughing.

"My point is, he looks at you the same way. My mom raised me to not care about gender when it comes to love. She's dated two men and a woman and I think I like girls more than men. But you two are different. Your love is pure." She gave a nod like that settled it.

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a kid," Dean muttered. "But thanks."

"No problem. Now, go claim your prize, Oakenshield," she said, getting up.

"Oakenshield?"

"You remind me of Thorin a lot." She shrugged, brushing her vivid red hair out of her face.

"Right. Again, thanks," he said.

"No problem. Now I gotta go or my mom really is going to think you kidnapped me." She gave him a brief hug and ran off.

Dean took a breath and headed back inside, brushing off his boyfriend and best friend and their concerns. He would tell Castiel eventually, but it had to be the right moment.

* * *

><p>About a week after Sam found his perfect ring, Dean stumbled the one for him. There were only five people in the store besides him. He walked forwards until he was standing at the glass case that only held a few rings.<p>

"Ah, we call these our fandom rings," a worker said, coming over. She was a middle-aged red-head who reminded him of the kid, Charlie, he had met three months ago.

"Why?" he asked, looking at them. There was a simple gold ring with words etched on the inside, a silver ring with a large blue gem surrounded by golden ones, a gold ring with a angular red stone, and a red band with a blue stone surrounded by diamonds.

"My niece named them. She claims they remind her of fandoms. That gold ring there, Lord of the Rings. The blue one, Doctor Who. Red stone, Harry Potter, and the red band, Captain America."

"I met a girl who talked about fandoms. She was actually the one who convinced me to admit I loved my soon to be fiance," Dean said absently as he examined them.

"Was her name Charlie?"

Dean looked up in surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"She talked about how a photo made a man run off. How she followed him and talked to him. You must be the man. I'm Dora," the woman said.

"Dean. Yeah, that was me. She called me Oakenshield."

Dora laughed. "Feel honored then. Thorin Oakenshield is probably her favorite character of all time."

Dean grinned. "In that case, I'll take the precious," he said jokingly.

Dora saluted him and opened the case, taking the golden ring out. As Dean looked on the inside, the words etched read "You are my precious'.

"She begged me to carve those words in. I can't say no to my only niece," Dora explained. "Steph hates it, but oh well."

Dean grinned. "It's perfect. He's a simple guy, a writer. He wouldn't want a ring that gets in the way of his writing."

"What does he write?" Dora asked.

"Uh, do you know the series Light in the Shadow?" Dean asked.

Dora gasped. "Don't tell me that's him?!"

Dean nodded and laughed. "I'm guessing you're a big fan?"

"I have every book! He never does press conferences, so I don't know what he looks like, but he must be a keeper."

"Yeah, he is," Dean said with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They were at the restaurant that Dean had taken Castiel on their first date. A different waitor was there. This one had long black hair and a piercing on his lower lip. But he was kind to them and didn't try to hit on anyone except a pretty waitress he passed every now and then.<p>

After their dinner, after the pleasant conversation, Dean cleared his throat.

"Castiel, it's been three months since I told you I loved you, six months since I heard you talking about how hot I was in that market. I think it's time to ask something," Dean said, standing up. Castiel watched him, confused.

"Dean?" he asked quietly.

By now the whole restaurant was watching them, half leaning foward as though to hear them better. Castiel flushed under the observation.

"Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?" Dean asked, bending down so he was on one knee and opening a little blue box. Inside, nestled in the dark blue felt, was a simple golden ring. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath as he realized what was going on.

"Oh, Dean," he said, getting up and throwing himself at the other man. Dean caught him. "Yes!"

The restaurant erupted into cheers and applause for them. But the two didn't even hear it as they were wrapped in their happiness.

* * *

><p>Dean was disappointed that the Novak patron didn't show to their wedding, since he couldn't throw him out like Sam did. But he was happy because that meant the wedding went by smoothly and soon the reception was in full swing.<p>

The newly weds ended up talking to Jo as Benny danced with Dean's mother for fun.

"I'm just saying I would totally be cool with carrying for you guys. I offered Sam and Gabe, but they wanted to adopt. Benny's okay with it too, since there's no actual sex involved." Jo was explaining how there was a procedure to take some semen from the two and combine it with one of her eggs.

"We'll think about it," Castiel told her.

"But we might take you up on that," Dean said.

Sam and Gabriel appeared then, looking grim but determined.

"Please tell me Chuck showed up after all," Dean said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, but someone else did. We showed him into a privet room so he didn't ruin the party," Gabriel said with a look at Castiel, who swallowed painfully.

"Michael," he whispered. "Last I heard, he was in Canada."

"I can talk to him," Dean offered.

"We can together," Castiel said, offering his hand. Dean took it and they followed Sam to the room. Sam bid them good luck and returned to distract those who were asking about the newly weds.

Castiel took a deep breath, steeling himself. Dean squeezed his hand and together they walked into the room.

Michael looked a little older, but he was still as handsome as ever. His thick brown hair was a little gray, but that made him look better. He turned as they walked in.

"Cassie," he said in his deep voice, moving to hug him. Dean stepped in the way. "Who are you?"

"His husband now. Who are you?" Dean asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm Michael. I've come to ask forgiveness." Michael lifted his chin in defiance.

"Really?" Castiel couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. I made a terrible mistake in going with Bela. She's nothing to me," Michael said.

"Are you asking for forgiveness, or for him to take you back?" Dean demanded.

"I don't see how that's a concern." Michael glared at him.

"It is a concern to me considering we're married now."

"I had hoped to get here earlier. Cassie, you remember how good we were together," Michael said, pleading.

Castiel closed his eyes briefly. "Is she pregnant? Or did she cheat?"

"What are you talking about?"

Castiel opened his eyes. "Michael, you wouldn't be here unless Bela fell through. So, is she pregnant or not?"

Michael began to look angry. "She is. But I know it's not mine. The whore sleeps around so much she is probably bow-legged by now." He gave Dean a once-over, lingering on his legs. "Sound familiar?"

Castiel held Dean back with a hand. "Dean has been faithful to me ever since we got together. He has never once strayed. I can't say the same for you."

"What does he have that I don't?" Michael demanded. "I have money! I have everything to offer you."

"Expect love," Castiel said.

"Fuck that. Why should he be any different? You always said you wanted kids. That you wanted to be opposite your father. He can't give you that! But if I claim Bela's kid as my own, then get custody, there's our family right there," Michael said.

Dean watched as his calm, peaceful, loving husband grew more rigid with each word. By the end of it, Castiel had a cold look on his face.

"For your information, Michael, we have a kid on the way. Carried by a girl who is trust-worthy and kind and loving, everything you and Bela are not. Now, get out or I'll have my husband throw you out like we did my father," he demanded, his voice growing colder with every word.

Michael looked offended and started to speak, but Dean stepped forward. Michael instantly cowered and glared at them as he left the room quickly.

"I guess we have Jo's answer," Dean said after a bit. Castiel chuckled quietly.

"I guess we do," he said, giving Dean a heated kiss.

After the wedding, the two lounged in their house. They were going to head to their honeymoon after Castiel's next book published in a couple of days. For now, they didn't care about where they were as they kissed passionately.

Both were undressed and hard, but as Castiel started to put lube on Dean, Dean stopped him. Every time they had done this, Dean had always been the topper, too scared to be the bottom.

"Cas, you top tonight," he said, looking him in the eye.

Castiel stopped and stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think it's time."

Castiel nodded and slicked his fingers up, gently pressing one into Dean, who wiggled at the strange sensation. He relaxed though, trusting Castiel to not hurt him. Soon, Castiel could fit three fingers in.

As Castiel prepared to enter him, his lips found that sweet spot by Dean's ear to distract him. Dean groaned and dug his nails into Castiel's shoulders. They had found out long ago that both liked it rough. Castiel nipped at his ear as he entered him and Dean gasped at the two feelings.

Dean tilted his head to nibble at Castiel's neck, sucking on his own sweet spot. He ended up leaving an angry red mark, but didn't care. Castiel started to move and soon they were moving at a fast pace, Castiel's fingers leaving marks on Dean's hips.

They finished at nearly the same time, Castiel carefully pulling out and slumping down onto Dean, who huffed out a laugh.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"Did it meet your expectations?" Castiel asked jokingly.

"Surpassed it," Dean said, grinning and tangling his fingers in Castiel's hair, gently tugging him up for a kiss.

"Mhm, love you," Castiel said, still cherishing the words.

"Love you too," Dean said, his heart growing with love.

The two fell asleep soon after, tangled together.

* * *

><p>After the feast that Thanksgiving day, the two proud parents tucked Amelia into bed. She was tired after playing with all of her cousins, who were currently sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor around them.<p>

Gadreel was clutching his Iron man figure, sleeping contentedly. Ash and Adam, Jo and Benny's twin three-year-old boys, were sleeping side by side. Charlie, who Dean and Castiel babysat and tutored, had been allowed to come over and was now sleeping next to Amelia, named after Castiel's mother and who had just turned two. Jo was carrying another for them, this time a boy who would be named Sam Jr. Sam and Gabriel had already given their blessing for the name. They had decided that a year or so, they would adopt another child to be Gadreel's sibling.

As Dean turned off the light, Castiel kissed him lightly.

"I am so lucky," he murmured, careful not to wake the kids.

"We both are. Now, let's go join the adults and fawn over Jo's belly some more," Dean said.

"Yes, we both are," Castiel said, kissing his husband deeper before going to join the adults and celebrate just how lucky they truely were.


End file.
